The Appreciation Arc
by JupiStrahan
Summary: 1+2, 2+1 Heero and Duo slowly discover that comradery can become friendship, and that friendship can become more.
1. Appreciate Something

Title: Appreciate Something  
  
Author: Jupiter Strahan  
  
Pairings: 1+2  
  
Rating: G  
  
Warnings: songfic, slight shonen ai, sweet.  
  
Disclaimer: Just imagine that I wrote one.  
  
  
  
Appreciate Something by Jupiter Strahan  
  
  
  
Heero woke with a start. He swept the room with his eyes, but nothing seemed out of place. It was still three hours until dawn. For a moment, he couldn't figure out what had woken him, until he saw Duo.  
  
The self-proclaimed God of Death was curled up beside him, still in his black pants and preist's garb, on top of the blankets. This didn't surprise Heero in the least; Duo often came back to their shared room exhausted from a mission, and didn't usually feel the need to take off his clothing or even his boots, with the excuse that he'd just have to put it back on in the morning, so it was a waste of time. There were strands of hair poking out of Duo's braid, not to mention his long bangs were in disarray, covering most of his face, and it was slightly damp. It must have been raining when Duo had made it back.  
  
Heero sat up slightly, feeling the gentle breeze against his bare chest, and brushed Duo's bangs away from his face, or at least attempted to. It was then that he noticed Duo's hand was in his, their fingers intertwined. Instead of pulling away, Heero examined their hands, the slight surprise not crossing his features. Duo's fingers were thinner than his own, and slightly paler. There were no scars, just smooth flawless skin. His own hands had tiny, almost invisible marks where abrasions had once been, and he wondered momentarily how a boy raised on the streets could have such beautiful hands.  
  
Heero blinked. Beautiful? Where had that come from? He had been brought up to observe objectively, not to interject his opinion into them... but it was true. Duo's hands were beautiful. Deep blue eyes trailed up Duo's arm to the white cuffs, then to his face. Most was still covered by chestnut hair, but glimpses of his cheeks were visible, as well as his mouth. His lips. Most of the time, Heero never saw them still. Now, though, Heero was free to admire his comrade in the calm of the night, and Duo wouldn't be bouncing around the whole time. Duo's hands weren't the only beautiful thing about him.  
  
Once again, Heero caught himself. Why was he still looking at Duo? Why was he even still awake? Simple, a voice in his mind told him, You *want* to. You *want* to know this boy. He didn't know why, but he knew it was true. Duo was the closest thing to a friend that he had, and after all the years he spent as a specimen, Heero felt he deserved one. Besides, he told himself, there was never a rule that he wasn't allowed to apprieciate something so pleasing to the eye, as long as it didn't get in the way of the mission.  
  
A hint of a smile graced Heero's features as he leaned back into the pillow. The war may not be over, but at the moment there was nothing he could do about it. Right now, he simply listened to the quiet of the night, and Duo's breathing, content with the world.  
  
He gently squeezed Duo's hand, and searched his face again. Violet eyes slowly flickered open, then stared into his own for a short eternity. Duo's hands didn't compare with his eyes. Nothing could. Beautiful didn't even begin to describe them. Those lips curved into a small, sleepy grin, before whispering "Hey," and softly squeezing Heero's hand in response.  
  
Then his eyelids dropped. Heero closed his own eyes, his faint smile still in place. "Hey." He replied.  
  
Together, they drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
~Owari~  
  
  
  
Jupiter Strahan  
  
AIM: JupiStrahan 


	2. Appreciate Friends

Title: Appreciate Friends  
  
Author: Jupiter Strahan  
  
Pairings: 1+2, 2+1  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: mild shonen ai, sweet, fluffy, OOC?  
  
Disclamer: Just imagine that I wrote one. Lots of love to Hisui for giving me the idea, and to STC amd Heather who tell me about the times at Girl's Camp when she would ask me questions as I slept, and I answered. (This is absolutely true. I was so embarassed when they told me some of the things I said!)  
  
  
  
Appreciate Friends by Jupiter Strahan  
  
  
  
Duo sighed, watching the clock on the kitchen wall. Midnight had come and gone, and Heero was still no where to be found. He knew Heero was out on a mission, but it had been fairly simple. He should have been back by now.  
  
Frustration and anxiety soon became anger. He didn't know who he was mad at, though. He couldn't be angry with Heero. He was just following orders. Orders. His fury immediately fixed upon the scientists who were manipulating them, then fizzed away. He couldn't be angry at them, either. The scientists were doing what they think is best. They know what they're doing, and they all knew that. The boys follow their orders by their own free will; the scientists couldn't force them to do anything.  
  
Duo sighed again, pushing himself up from the table and stumbled to the front door, his sleep-deprived body complaining as he did so. Where was he?  
  
******************  
  
Exhausted and slightly bloodied, Heero stumbled into his and Duo's apartment in the suburbs of the city. He had been very skepitcal of his friend's choice of a safehouse, but Duo reassured him that the best way to hide is in plain sight, as long as you know how to blend into the surroundings. Heero smiled to himself. Duo had been right of course, seeing how Duo had been raised on the streets of the bustling industrial colony of L2. As entered, however, he stumbled on something. It was Duo. For a brief moment, he feared Duo had been wrong about their security, and OZ had found their apartment and killed Duo.  
  
He shook his head. What was he thinking? If it had been OZ, Duo would be gone, and their room would be in ruins. Duo knew how to take care of himself with his help, as well. He crouched down and scooped Duo up in his arms, and carried him into their bedroom, slightly relieved to hear Duo's soft breathing. He was asleep. After depositing the black-clad boy onto the bed, he headed to the kitchen to retrieve the first aid kit and some hot water to clean his wounds.  
  
With his cuts bandaged, he returned to the bedroom to get as much sleep as possible so his battered body could mend. As he settled into the bed next to Duo, he could hear Duo snoring softly. He smiled to himself, and began to drift to the sounds of Duo's sleep.  
  
"....Heero..."  
  
Heero sat up and turned to Duo, who laid still, eyes closed. "What is it, Duo?" He muttered.  
  
"...Heero...?"  
  
"I'm right here, Duo. What is it?"  
  
"nothin'....*snore*"  
  
Heero blinked. Duo was asleep? He talked in his sleep? He *answered* in his sleep?! "Duo?"  
  
"....what?..." Duo mumbled, completely asleep.  
  
"Can you hear me, Duo?" Heero asked, fascinated.  
  
"....yeah...'f course...."  
  
Heero had never heard of something like this happening before, even with all the useless knowledge that had been stuffed into his brain during the time he was with Odin Lowe, then Doctor J. He knew that there are people who sometimes talk in their sleep when they're extraordinarily tired, but he didn't know they could hear and respond as well.  
  
He decided to probe around in Duo's mind for a while. Not long ago, the chestnut-haired boy had informed him that he, Heero, was his best friend. Though Heero knew that the opposite was true; Duo was certainly Heero's best friend, since he was the only person that the perfect soldier would call a friend at all.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"...hmmm?"  
  
"Why are you my friend?"  
  
"....uhnnn?.... who...?..."  
  
"Heero. Why did you say that Heero was your friend?" Heero ammended. Apparently Duo wasn't completely competent in his sleep.  
  
"Heero.... nice guy..."  
  
'Nice?' Heero wondered. 'What on earth would make him think I'm nice? I barely acknowledge his existance, let alone go out of my way to be kind.'  
  
Duo's subconscious speech continued. "...saved...m' life once... helps with m' missions..."  
  
Heero couldn't figure it out. Of course he helped with the missions, they were his responsibility as well, and as for saving his life, it was to pay back the debt he had owed Duo for ransacking Deathscythe's parts to fix his own suit.  
  
He waited for Duo to continue, but there was only silence. He tried again. "Is that what makes him your friend?"  
  
"....who...."  
  
"What makes you think Heero is your friend?" He asked, a bit more forcefully.  
  
"Heero... told 'm I was...'e smiled....." The corners of Duo's lips curved slightly, seemingly pleased. For a moment, Heero was sure Duo was awake, and was playing a game with him, but a quick analysis of Duo's body and breathing said differently. Duo was definitely asleep, though Heero was carrying on a conversation with him.  
  
He remembered the time Duo had refered to.It had been just a few weeks before. The brief moment seemed remarkably similar to this one.  
  
  
  
Flashback  
  
"Leave me alone, Duo. I don't need your help." Heero growled as the aforementioned boy cleaned a large and deep gash in his back.  
  
"No, I won't, and yes, you do! You couldn't reach this thing if you tried!" Duo shot back.  
  
"Watch me." He pushed Duo's hands away, poured antiseptic on a rag, and reached an arm back to disinfect the wound, but he couldn't keep a slight look of discomfort and pain from his face.  
  
"Stop it! You're going to hurt yourself if you do that!" The braided boy snatched the rag from Heero and batted his hands away. "Let me do this, you idiot!"  
  
"Why should I?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"Good God, Heero! Can't you ever accept help from a friend?"  
  
"A friend?"  
  
He could hear Duo smiling as he spoke. " Yeah, Heero, a friend. You probably don't have many of them, but I'm one of them. And friends take care of each other."  
  
'A friend' He told himself. He never noticed as a small smile crept across his features. Neither broke the comfortable silence for the rest of the night.  
  
End Flashback  
  
  
  
'I smiled?' Heero thought to himself, mildly surprised. "What were you doing in front of the door, Duo?" He wanted to know why Duo hadn't just gone to bed if he were so tired that he would pass out cold in the middle of the floor.  
  
"....was waiting...worried 'bout...'im... Heero...'snt back..."  
  
That really got Heero's attention. Duo cared so much that he would stay up all night just waiting for him to walk in the door? But why? When he came back from a solo mission, Duo always greeted him cheerfully, and he always grunted and stalked off. He was baffled as to what would make Duo care so much.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Duo didn't answer this time, the soft snoring had begun again. Heero reached out and brushed chestnut bangs behind an ear, and smiled again. 'It's nice to have a friend, I think...'  
  
He laid back down next to Duo, in an attempt to get some sleep. After a few moments, he rolled onto his side and draped an arm around Duo's waist. He was asleep in seconds.  
  
  
  
~Owari~  
  
  
  
Jupiter Strahan  
  
AIM: JupiStrahan  
  
mail: JupiStrahan@hotmail.com 


	3. Appreciate Style

Title: Appreciate Style  
  
Author: Jupiter Strahan  
  
Pairings: 1+2, 2+1  
  
Rating: G  
  
Warnings: mild shonen ai, sweet, fluff Part of "Appreciation" series  
  
Disclamer: Just imagine that I wrote one. Lots of love to Hisui, who gave me *more* inspiration, and to my dear friend Sailor Zoisite who went through the boring process of beta-ing.  
  
  
  
Appreciate Style by Jupiter Strahan  
  
  
  
Duo woke up to the sound of the shower. He rolled off the bed, still completely dressed from the night before, and rubbed his eyes, trying to remember what his dream had been about. Something about Heero... and... Duo shook his head. He couldn't remember anything, except that Heero had been in it, but that wasn't uncommon.  
  
As he stood up, he noticed his boots lying at the foot of the bed. 'That's odd... I don't remember taking them off last night...' But then again, he didn't remember Heero coming back to their apartment, or even making it to the bed last night, either. 'It must have been Heero,' he thought to himself. He grinned. 'That guy isn't nearly as cold as he tries to come across.'  
  
Duo was lacing up his boots when the shower stopped, and looked up as Heero entered their bedroom, a large, white, fluffy towel wrapped around his waist. Heero had tried to dry off, but since his hair was still wet, water continued to drip into his eyes and down his tan neck, arms, and torso. Duo smiled to himself. Heero was completely unaware of how good he looked like that. 'Or at any other time' he told himself as he hopped off the bed to dig Heero's clothes out of the dresser.  
  
Duo pulled out Heero's green tank top, black spandex shorts and a pair of socks and tossed them at Heero, who was sitting at the edge of the bed and drying off again. He had learned a while back that Heero didn't wear underwear. Heero's excuse was that he had no need for extra clothing and that the tanktop and biker shorts were sufficent.  
  
Once Heero had his shorts on he made another attempt to dry off his hair, then pulled on his top, socks, and shoes. Duo preoccupied himself by checking Heero's laptop for any new messages. There was one, a short one from Dr. J for pilots 01 and 02 to prepare for a mission to blow up some base in South Africa in five days. Duo snorted. Weren't they always ready?  
  
"What is it?" Heero stepped up beside him and peered at the screen.  
  
"Not much. Our next mission is in five days. They want us the be ready."  
  
"Hn." was Heero's response. He turned and headed to the kitchen to get breakfast.  
  
"WAITAMINUTE!!" shouted Duo, in a mock-furious tone.  
  
Heero winced. That certainly would have woken anyone in the building who was still sleeping. "What, Duo?" He muttered.  
  
"You're not even going to fix your hair?!" Duo cried incredulously.  
  
Heero arched an eyebrow. "I never do. It's a waste of time."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" He scowled at Heero, swinging his braid over his shoulder. "No wonder it's always a mess! You just towel it off and leave it! I demand that you let me do *something* so it's not such an eyesore! Well, it's not an eyesore, but it *could* look a lot better!" He grinned in that not-quite-mischievious way that told Heero that it would be easier to let him have his way.  
  
He sighed and sat down on the bed again. "Just don't do anything--"  
  
Duo cut him off. "Nothing that would stand out, I know. I just want to see if I can fix this... mess!" He gestured to Heero's still-damp mop of hair. Heero just sat and looked at him, as if to tell him to get it over with.  
  
After a short trip to the bathroom Duo returned with a comb, a spray bottle of water, and a pair of scissors. Heero immediately took the scissors from him. "No, Duo." He growled, as though commanding a dog.  
  
"Geez! G trusts me with a machine of mass destruction, but you don't even trust me with scissors!" he quipped, then bounded onto the bed, positioned himself behind Heero, and began to comb.  
  
Unfortunately, it was a lot more difficult that he expected. Tangles weren't a problem; there were very few of those. The problem was that no matter what he tried, the rapidly drying mass just wouldn't stay put. If he kept wetting the hair, it was easy enough to do what he wanted with it, but as soon it began to dry, it magically reverted to the same unruly style it was always in. Duo didn't mind, really; he always enjoyed a challenge.  
  
For a nearly silent two hours he attempted to style Heero's hair in any fashion different from his usual, including an imitation of Wufei's style. That one failed because Heero's hair was just short enough to slip out of the rubberband and send it shooting into Duo's face before returning to "Heero" style. He gave a sigh of defeat. There was no possible way to style Heero's hair aside from shaving him bald... but there was no way Heero would have let him do that. Then again, he didn't really want to shave him bald, since he liked Heero's hair anyway. It looked good on him, no matter the messy style it was always in.  
  
Heero's hair was much softer than he had expected, almost like rabbit fur. It baffled him as to how it could be so difficult to style, but it was awfully nice to touch. After a while he decided that it was a hopeless cause, and set the comb aside so he could run his fingers through the now- dry mop of coffee-brown silk. He leaned a little closer and caught the faint scent of jasmine. Heero was using his shampoo? The braided boy smiled to himself and continued to massage Heero's scalp with his fingertips, feeling Heero's warmth filter into his hands.  
  
Heero had sat nearly immobile for his hair-care session. He didn't mind, really. There wasn't much to do anyway, and something that both entertained Duo and kept him quiet was a rare thing. Not that it bothered him cared when Duo talked, either. He liked the sound of Duo's voice; it was the non-sensical babble that got on his nerves. He certainly didn't mind letting Duo mess with his hair, since he knew there was little the American could do as long as Heero kept the scissors away from him. For most of the time he kept his eyes shut and just concentrated on the feeling of Duo's fingers in his hair. It was a very relaxing experience, actually. Duo was quite talented with his hands, he noted to himself. He didn't even notice that he was falling asleep until Duo spoke.  
  
"It's hopeless, Heero," Duo muttered lightly.  
  
Heero snapped out of his reverie. "What is?"  
  
"I guess you're just going to be stuck with that boring old style, since there's no possible way to fix it up." He knocked the comb off the bed.  
  
"I could have told you that," Heero replied.  
  
"Well, why didn't you? You mean to tell me I just wasted two precious hours of valuable TV time trying to do what you already knew was impossible?" he complained.  
  
"You wouldn't have believed me," came the answer.  
  
"True." Duo flopped back on the bed and let out another sigh, "But still! Two hours...."  
  
Heero stood up and slowly headed into the hallway. After a moment he returned to the bedroom and searched the other boy's eyes. "Was it really a waste of time, Duo?"  
  
Duo looked up at him and smiled, a real smile. "Actually, no. It wasn't a waste at all."  
  
Heero let the corners of his mouth rise into a nearly unnoticable smile. "Good. Now how about breakfast?" He extended a hand to assist Duo off the bed.  
  
Duo's smile grew even wider as he bounded off the bed, snagging Heero's arm and headed out the door. "Breakfast? Are you cooking? Or are we going out to eat?"  
  
"I'll cook." Heero replied, letting Duo lead him into the kitchen.  
  
Duo grinned again and ruffled Heero's hair, to no effect. "That sounds great."  
  
  
  
~Owari~  
  
Notes:  
  
1. It wasn't a hentai dream, you pervie-bunny! I beleive that if you talk in your sleep, you're talking about your dream. As he was talking to Heero about Heero, he had to have been dreaming about him! (see Appreciate Friends)  
  
2. Of course Duo thinks he's good looking! Who wouldn't? He's just being honest, He's not interesting like THAT... not yet, anyway!  
  
3. I maintain the belief that Heero has 7 green tanktops and as many pairs of spandex. I don't know WHERE he keeps them (probably in the back of his gundam or something) but I refuse to believe he wears the same damn clothes every day. I also believe that he launders them, unlike some of you!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jupiter Strahan  
  
AIM: JupiStrahan  
  
mail: JupiStrahan@hotmail.com 


	4. Appreciate Time

Title: Appreciate Time  
  
Author: Jupiter Strahan  
  
Pairings: 1+2  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: mild shonen ai, slight angst, sweet, sap  
  
Disclaimer: Characters Not Mine. Ficcie is.  
  
  
  
Appreciate Time by Jupiter Strahan  
  
  
  
Heero sat on the corner of the bed, listening to the running water in the bathroom. Duo had been in there for well over an hour, and Heero, well, really needed to go. Unfortunately, Duo had a habit of securely locking the bathroom door whenever he showered, and Heero knew it would be quite a while before he would be finished. After a few more minutes he stood, contemplated the consequences of breaking down the bathroom door, then decided that it would be too much trouble. There was no need to ruin a perfectly good door, which he would be using later on, so he stalked out of their room and into woods around their "borrowed" cabin. After relieving himself on a nearby bush, he re-entered their shared little safehouse feeling much better, and noticed that the shower had stopped. He glanced at the clock. 10:48.  
  
Heero scrounged through the food, finally settling on a simple meal of rice. He noticed after he finished eating that he had made enough for two. He put the leftover portion into the fridge, wondering why he had made some for Duo as well. He'd never done it before. He usually made enough for himself and told Duo to prepare his own meals.  
  
After checking the clock again, and noting that Duo would still be in the bathroom for at least another 20 minutes (It was 11:15), he returned to his and Duo's bedroom and sat down on the bed, reaching under it to pull out his laptop. He checked for a mission, but there was none. He ran a virus-check. He scanned for errors. He ran a series of other maintenence programs, but his laptop was in perfect condition. He checked the clock on the screen. 11:27. Duo was still in the bathroom.  
  
He shut off the machine and replaced it under the bed, and laid back on the bed. He didn't want to admit it, but somehow he knew that the reason he was so restless was boredom. It had happened every morning since he and Duo had been ordered to lay low until notified, almost two weeks ago. Duo showered every day he could, for as long as he could. He told Heero that it was because he almost never had the luxury of showering when he was younger, but Heero knew that couldn't be the only reason. For nearly three hours a day, Duo had an excuse to ignore him, to be away from him. He knew he that it shouldn't bother him, but for some reason, the thought that Duo would spend hours in front of the bathroom mirror playing with his hair rather than spending that time with him made him angry. Almost jealous. He couldn't understand why it bothered him so much. It's not like Duo didn't spend the rest of the day constantly badgering Heero to do something with him, and it's not like he ever accepted any of those offers, but it still upset him. He sighed and studied the ceiling, trying to figure out just why Duo affected him this way.  
  
Finally, at 11:52, Duo unlocked the bathroom door. As he stood in the open doorway, he toyed with his damp braid with one hand, and clutched the dark green towel wrapped around his waist with the other. Heero watched him out of the corner of his eye for a moment, then closed his eyes.  
  
"It's noon, Duo. What could possibly keep you in there so long?" It came out laced with bitterness, not the way he meant it at all. He only wanted to know what could possibly keep Duo occupied for such a long period of time every day. He had to know why the American always seemed to favor his hair over him.  
  
Duo grinned and flipped his braid around jovially. "Why, I *must* take care of my hair! Unlike you, my dear Heero, my hair does not *magically* remain beautiful without constant daily care!" Duo turned first one way, then the other, striking poses in an attempt to show off just how wonderful his braided tresses were before winking at Heero. "I make a good model, ne?"  
  
Heero just arched an eyebrow. "Baka. Why does it take three hours to brush out your hair and braid it? It's as though you worship that thing." He gestured to the yard-long rope of chestnut that brushed against his thighs.  
  
For some reason Duo immediately sobered, his tone serious. "Do you really want to know?"  
  
Heero felt the mattress sink beside him as Duo lay down to his right. "Yes."  
  
It was quiet for a while before the reply came. "If I tell you why, you have to listen. This is important to me."  
  
Heero sat up, then pulled himself up onto the bed and crossed his legs, searching out Duo's eyes. "I'll listen, Duo."  
  
Duo sat up and imitated Heero's position, readjusting his towel and looking straight into the cobalt depths of his eyes. "This is kind of a long story... but it's something I won't tell just anyone. You, though.... You're special. You're one of the few people I can honestly call my friend. You're probably my best friend, and for that, you deserve the truth."  
  
Heero continued gazing into Duo's eyes, remaining silent, partly because he couldn't think of anything to say, and partly because he was shocked at how deadly serious Duo was being. Whatever Duo was going to tell him, it was severely important to him.  
  
Duo took a deep breath and began, speaking slowly and delibrately. "I never knew my parents. Well, I'm sure I did, but I don't remember them now. My earliest memories are of a group of dirty street kids on L2. I was one of them. For the first eight years of my life, my life revolved around my street family. I learned to pick locks, steal, run, and hide from the best. Nobody was better than Solo.  
  
"I had long hair back then, too. Solo said that hair like mine was special, and so I always let it grow out. It was my mark, what made me stand out in our group. It became who I was. Because I was Solo's favorite, he told everyone I was his kid brother, Duo. That's how I got my name, get it?" Duo grinned, but it wasn't genuine. It wasn't empty, either. Instead, it was filled with the pain of his past. Heero nodded, and he continued.  
  
"Solo died, not long after I had turned nine. Actually, it was not long after the day I had picked to celebrate my birthday, since I didn't really know what day I was born. I still don't. Anyway, It was a plague. Everyone died, except for me. I don't know how or why I survived, but I did.  
  
"I was taken in by a Catholic Preist. Father Maxwell, Caretaker of the famous Maxwell Church of L2. You know about Maxwell Church, don't you, Heero?" Heero nodded again.  
  
A hint of a smile crossed the American's features as he recalled his time at the church."Sister Helen became like a mother to me. She fussed over me all the time, and tried more than once to cut my hair into a more 'proper' style. I, of course, threw a fit each time she approached me with scissors, until Father Maxwell and I made her promise that she would let me keep my hair. Besides my memories, it was all I had left of Solo.  
  
After that, she and I made a deal. I would get to let my hair grow out as long as I liked, as long as she got to braid it for me. And that's what happened. Every day, she spent the first part of her day braiding my hair, and teaching me how to do it. I grew very fond of my braid, you see; it was far more practical than having it loose and getting caught on things all the time, not to mention than people stopped mistaking me for a girl. It was one of the best times in my life. I wasn't even bothered that no one would adopt me, because that church was more of a home to me than anywhere else. In fact, it wasn't long before they told me that they were taking me off the adoption list, because they wanted me to stay there with them. That day I got my last name, Maxwell."  
  
Duo took a deep breath, his eyes suddenly blank, dead, and his voice a shaky whisper. "Less than two years later, I made a mistake. A big one. It was what caused the attack on the Church. I wasn't there when it happened, though. When I got there there was nothing but rubble and corpses. That's why I'm Shinigami, you see."  
  
Heero didn't see, but he didn't say anything. It seemed hard enough for Duo to tell him this without having him force out the harsher details.  
  
"Not much later G picked me up. Actually, I snuck onboard of one of his ships, and he recruited me because of it. He told me that anyone who could get past his security, especially as conspicuous as I was, would be the perfect pilot for Deathscythe."  
  
Duo fell silent again. He looked down at his braid, clasped in his hands, as Heero studied him.  
  
The Japanese boy remained quiet, letting the American collect himself. Duo's past had been far more heartbreaking than he could have imagined. He now knew why Duo was so protective of his hair. Not only was it the only thing Duo had left of his past, but everyone who had been close to him somehow was related to it.  
  
After a few minutes, the braided boy spoke again."I have my reasons. You understand, right?"  
  
"Yeah. I do." Heero reached out and plucked the hair from Duo's grasp. "What does it look like when it's down?" he asked as he pulled off the small black tie.  
  
"Stop it, Heero." Duo's voice was hushed, but sharp. "That's a gift I don't give to anyone. No one has seen me with my hair down since Sister Helen died. No one."  
  
He looked into Duo's eyes, and saw it. Not even Duo knew it, though. Keeping the pain of the past bottle up inside had been slowly killing the braided boy, but he was still afraid to become attached to anyone, for fear of losing them as well.  
  
He took Duo's hand and guided it to his own braid, still gripped loosely in Heero's fist. "Let me braid your hair, Duo."  
  
"What?" Duo's eyes narrowed, suspicious. "Why? It's braided already. I thought you understood, Heero. This is something sacred to me."he spat.  
  
"I know how important it is, Duo." He responded quietly. Heero guided Duo's hand back to his lap, then re-tied Duo's hair, and dropped it. "Maybe another time, then."  
  
Faint surprise registered on Duo's face, and then a calm smile took its place."You do understand. Thanks." Duo pulled away, got up off the bed, and headed for the door.  
  
Suddenly, inpiration hit Heero. "Wait, Duo."  
  
He turned around for a moment, then walked back to the bed and sat down."What is it?"  
  
"Stay here," Heero stood up and walked over to the dresser. Pulling out the bottom drawer, he fished through the random items inside until producing a long silk violet ribbon, and hid it from Duo's sight as he returned to the bedside. He crawled up on the bed and sat behind Duo.  
  
"What is it? What are you doing?" Duo asked curiously.  
  
"You'll see. I found this a few weeks ago. It reminded me of you. I've kept it with me since then, but I want you to have it."  
  
He tied it neatly to the end of the braid, then removed the black rubber tie for the second time. Placing one had on Duo's shoulder, he used the other to swing the chestnut rope of hair into Duo's lap. "That's for trusting me enough to tell me the truth. Thanks."  
  
He stood up and walked to the window, staring out, waiting for his friend's reaction. He watched from the corner of his eye as Duo stared at the ribbon for a few minutes, then slowly removing it. His heart sank. He had been so sure Duo would understand what he was trying to say.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"What?" Again, it came out a lot harsher than he meant it.  
  
"Here." He was holding out the ribbon. Heero refused to look into Duo's eyes and he reclaimed his gift, then turned to face the window again.  
  
"I can't accept this yet," Duo began softly. He reached forward and laid his hand on Heero's back. Heero didn't move. Taking a deep breath, he slid his arms loosely around Heero's waist and pulled himself against his back, resting his head on Heero's shoulder. He could feel the other boy breathing. "I don't mean to hurt you, Heero. I want you to know that I appreciate the gesture. It means a lot to me, especially coming from you. Maybe I'll let you braid it another time."  
  
Heero remained silent, but his muscles relaxed and he closed his eyes. "Another time?"  
  
Duo smiled again, thinking, then replied, "You're not busy tomorrow morning, right? You're my best friend; the best I've had since Solo. Maybe even closer than that. I want you to braid my hair after I get out of the shower. And tie it with that ribbon, all right?"  
  
Heero turned around, and wrapped his own arms around Duo, so they holding each other in a loose, comfortable embrace. He looked into the violet depths of Duo's eyes, the exact shade of the ribbon he was holding. "All right, then. Tomorrow morning."  
  
They stood there in each others arms for a long time, just looking at each other. Heero never knew that he had been smiling.  
  
  
  
~Owari~  
  
  
  
Jupiter Strahan  
  
AIM: JupiStrahan  
  
mail: JupiStrahan@hotmail.com 


	5. Appreciate Games

Title: Appreciate Games  
  
Author: Jupiter Strahan  
  
Rating: G  
  
Pairings: 1+2, 2+1  
  
Warnings: Fluff, sap, mild shonen ai, OOC?  
  
Disclaimers: Characters not mine. Fic is.  
  
  
  
Appreciate Games by Jupiter Strahan  
  
  
  
"Come on, Heero! It'll be fun!" Duo pleaded to the wall, or at least that's what it seemed like for all the response he'd gotten.  
  
"No. If you want to go so badly, then go, but leave me out of it." Heero's attention returned to the laptop, filing away the information on the screen into his memory for later use.  
  
Duo sighed and tried another approach. "It's no danger to the mission, Heero, I mean, what could be *less* conspicuous than two teenagers enjoying the county fair?"  
  
Heero studiously ignored the other boy.  
  
"Fine! I'll go by myself, then!" He shouted in exaggerated annoyance. He was, in fact, annoyed with the stoic pilot, but not nearly as much as he was pretending. Still, it was frustrating that Heero was being so stubborn about not going somewhere with him, especially after all the time he'd spent trying to draw the other boy out of his shell. He thought he'd seen a little bit of improvement in the past few weeks they'd spent working together, but now he wasn't so sure.  
  
He sighed again. Maybe dragging Heero to the fair was too big a step... but it still didn't improve his mood. He only wanted to go if he had someone to keep him company, but staying in the apartment with his partner would probably only get them both more upset, and he was certainly not in the mood for an arguement. "Some friends we are," he muttered under his breath as he reached for his jacket.  
  
Heero winced inside as he heard Duo's last sentence; his hearing was too sharp at times, it seemed. Was he really being so callous that it was hurting his friendship with Duo? He was reluctant to go because he didn't want to deal with all the people he knew would be there. Being among a few other people, such as Duo and the other pilots, wasn't a problem, but for some reason crowds made him feel uncomfortable, almost to the point of paranoia. Maybe it was because it reminded him so much of the battlefield; one gundam against dozens of enemies... However, he could handle being a little unconfortable if it prevented the loss of their friendship. "Wait a minute."  
  
"Hmm? What'ja say, Heero?" Duo turned around to cast a glance at the Japanese pilot, stopped halfway out the front door.  
  
Heero hastily shut down his computer and joined his companion outside, shutting the door behind them.  
  
Duo practically gaped at him, surprise written clearly across his features. "You're gonna come?"  
  
Heero held back a smirk. For some reason, he got a perverse sense of pleasure every time he did something that caught the American off-guard. "Aa. I'll come. Just don't do anything stupid." He turned away and headed towards the sidewalk, quickly joined by the other boy.  
  
"Stupid as in something really embarassing, or stupid as in blowing up something and getting us both captured and shot?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"Dang."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Why does everything have to be paid in cash, anyway?" Duo wondered aloud as they stood at the money-changing booth.  
  
"It shouldn't bother you; it's not our money, anyway," came the reply as Heero handed the hacked bank card to the teller. They had practically unlimited funds, courtesy of OZ and Heero's hacking skills. Duo rolled his eyes as Heero accepted the cash given to him by the teller and thumbed through it.  
  
"Here. Two-hundred dollars." He pocketed a handful of bills. [1] "Think that's enought to last the day?" Heero inquired as he handed the remaining stack of bills to the long-haired pilot.  
  
Duo accepted the money with a mischievious gleam in his eye. "Enough? You're joking, right?"  
  
  
  
The two of them made their way through the booths and tables of wares, stopping here and there when Duo saw something that caught his attention, occasionally making corny comments on the quality or making up a story on the origin of one item or another. Heero just followed along calmly, letting the excited youth lead him wherever he was compelled to go, quietly amused by the antics of his companion. The only problem was that he just couldn't forget the nagging discomfort that plagued him as he trailed along.  
  
Duo was certainly enjoying himself, cracking jokes about random things, but mostly just glad that he's gotten Heero out of the apartment. He was also quite pleased to note that the normally intense pilot was loosening up a bit; he wasn't scowling at everything in sight, like he was known to do on occasion. What concerned Duo was that he was looking over his shoulder relatively often, sweeping the area with his gaze constantly. Maybe it was just out of habit, but he had the feeling that Heero wasn't particularly happy to be in the middle of a crowd.  
  
An idea struck him as he caught sight of the rather large gaming area. Maybe he could distract Heero enough to get his mind off of whatever was making him so obviously uncomfortable. He latched onto the dark-haired boy's arm and steered him towards the arcade.  
  
There were far less people in the game area, probably because of some other event happening at the moment, and he felt the nearly imperceptible relaxing of the muscles in Heero's arm as they entered. He smiled to himself. Now to find a suitable game for them to play... he looked around, his eyes falling on one of the two-player arcade games, a set of pink and blue guns attached to the console.  
  
"Hey, Heero, go over to that game over there and make sure no one gets it before I get back." He waved a ten-dollar bill in the air. "I gotta get some quarters."  
  
Heero nodded reluctantly and made his way over to the machine that Duo had pointed to, then leaned against the console, watching Duo dash off to the change machine, his braid bouncing wildly behind him, tied neatly with a violet ribbon. He let a faint smile creep across his face at the knowledge that Duo had opted to wear it, even if it made him seem a bit more feminine.  
  
He remembered when the man in the apartment next door took notice of it. The man knew very well that Duo was male, since Duo made use of the pool in the apartment complex on a near-daily basis, but the morning Duo came outside with the ribbon in his hair, he made several snide comments about how Duo *must* be a girl, because 'no *man* would wear his hair in ribbons.' He'd gotten a fist to the gut for the remark, courtesy of Duo, who'd replied that it seemed rather "unmanly" that he couldn't defend himself from a fifteen-year old 'girl.'  
  
Duo returned, his pockets bulging and jingling, heavy with loose change. "Okay, ready to play?" He asked, grinning from ear to ear, amethyst eyes sparkling.  
  
"I don't want to play one of these things, Duo. I have to kill people enough when I'm on a mission. I don't want to do it in my free time, too."  
  
Duo understood, but that didn't stop him from trying again. "Now, now, in this you kill pixels, not people! Consider it a training program."[2]  
  
Heero shrugged, and stood beside Duo as he put a handful of quarters into the coin slots, then pulled the cheap plastic handguns from their cheap plastic holsters, tossing the bright pink one to Heero.  
  
Heero arched an eyebrow. "Pink?"  
  
"Excellent deduction, Watson! It is, indeed, pink! Why, it's a pink *gun*! By, *God,* Watson, you're a bloody *genius*!" Duo quipped cheerfully, imitating a strong Brittish accent.  
  
"Shut up, Duo."  
  
The game commenced, and the two boys shot round after round of non- existant bullets at the screen, mowing down dozens upon dozens of game- soldiers. Every now and then, Duo would observe Heero out of the corner of his eye, noting how quickly he had gotten absorbed into the game, his focus on the screen was so intense, it was unnerving, and by how fast he was clearing the screen of enemies, he was rather glad that he wasn't ever in front of Heero's gun. However, with Heero's attention on the game, it seemed that the nervousness of being surrounded by strangers had left him completely.  
  
After a good hour and a half of 'killing pixels,' he and Heero had managed to actually beat the game, and to even Duo's surprise, Heero's character had only been hit once the entire time.  
  
Heero took a deep breath and dropped the farce of a gun into it's holder, then turned to face Duo, feeling more at ease after unleasing his frustratations on the 'pixels.' "Shall we go?"  
  
Duo put his plastic weapon down and nodded. "I'm starving! Let's go find the food court.... You're paying, right?" He winked at the other boy and bounded off out of the arcade, leading Heero to the fast food booths.  
  
  
  
Unfortunately for Heero, there is never any healthy food served at fast food booths, so he let Duo order for him; they ordered pizza-- a large combination pizza at Heero's insistance. If he couldn't eat nutritious food, he'd make it as close to a balanced meal as he could.  
  
They sat at one of the empty picnic tables, Duo serving up stringy cheesy pizza onto thin paper plates for each of them. For a few minutes they ate in silence listening to the noisy people around them. Even though the awkward feeling of being in public had returned, is wasn't unbearable, only a slight annoyance buzzing in the far corners of his mind, easily ignored.  
  
"So... umm... Heero! How's your day going?" Duo asked, trying to draw the other pilot into conversation.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Enjoying the fair?"  
  
"The fair has been tolerable. The pizza is decent, though unhealthy." Nothing less than perfectly analytical from Heero.  
  
"And the game? Did it torture your poor brain to frag every character in the game?"  
  
At that Heero smirked slightly."You were right, Duo. Cyberbullets cause no pain."[3]  
  
Duo grinned and took a bite of his pizza, a thread of mozzerella hanging off his chin as he chewed. Heero watched it swing back and forth for a moment, then reached out a gently wiped it off with his thumb.  
  
"You're a messy eater," he stated as he dropped it on Duo's plate.  
  
"Nah, I only do it to get your attention, Hee-chan," Duo grinned at him.  
  
"Hee-chan?"  
  
"What, got a problem with having a nickname?" he shot back.  
  
Heero took another bite of his piece, thinking, then replyed "Not really, just anything with "-chan" on the end."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"It makes me sound like a girl." Heero took another bite, finishing his second piece.  
  
Duo snickered. "You mean you're not?!"  
  
"Are you?"  
  
Duo put down his slice and folded his arms in a mock-furious pose. "Are you saying that I'm a girly-man!? Is that your implication?!"  
  
"Yes." Heero smirked at his partner and picked up his third slice of pizza.  
  
"I just can't win with you, can I?" Duo picked up the remnant of his slice, tore off a large chunk with his teeth, and flung the pizzabone at Heero's chest.  
  
The dark-haired boy was caught offguard, and didn't quite have time to deflect the flying food, resulting in a few bread crumbs on his tank top and a little bit of tomato sauce on his chest, which he wiped off with a napkin, glaring at the other pilot who had a look of malicious glee on his face.  
  
"Then again, I have my moments, ne, Heero?"  
  
Heero fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Baka."  
  
  
  
They finished up their lunch, throwing the remains of it into a dumpster, then fell back into routine: Duo leading them and stopping at various booths, Heero trailing along. This time, though, Heero tried a little bit harder to keep pace with the other, without actually breaking stride, and Duo didn't sprint every step of the way, in attempts to get Heero to chase after him. Instead, he went a little slower, and the two walked side by side every now and then.  
  
They stopped at a rather large setup of small cloth dolls. As the braided boy surveyed them his eyes lit up and he nearly crowed in excitement.  
  
Heero blinked. "What?"  
  
The American's face broke into a childlike grin. "Do you know what these are?" He continued before Heero had a chance to answer. "They're UFO Catcher dolls! --Don't ask me why they're called that, I have *no* idea-- but aren't they cool?!"  
  
Heero didn't bother to reply. Instead, he examined the items in question. They were mostly all people with enormous heads, the heads were in fact larger than the rest of their bodies, not to mention that their eyes took up about half their faces.  
  
"Would you like to buy one?" a short old woman asked from behind the table.  
  
Duo's grin grew even wider, and he swung his braid over his shoulder. "I'd *love* one! In fact, I'd love to have several!"  
  
The woman smiled at him, her eyes trailing down his braid. "How about I make a special one for each of you?"  
  
"Make one? You mean, right now?" Duo asked, surprised. Heero remained silent and observent.  
  
"You two just sit right up here, and I'll get started, then," she gestured to a pair of wooden stools behind the display table.  
  
Duo hopped over the table and seated himself on one of the stools, grin still plastered across his face. Heero followed suit, but less enthusiastically. The old woman circled around them each once, then pulled out a box of colored felt and a few sewing supplied from God knows where, and set to work.  
  
After about ten minutes or so, the first doll was about halfway done, all that was left to do was the head.  
  
"Do you want me to give it a braid like yours, son? Or should its hair be down?" she asked, her eyes once again on Duo's rope of chestnut hair hanging over his shoulder.  
  
Duo started. "Like mine? You're making a doll of me?"  
  
Heero smirked. His partner could be so dense at times.  
  
"Well, of course, boy! Why else would I have you modelling for me?" she laughed, waving the black-clad doll body at him.  
  
"Umm..." Duo grinned sheepishly. "I'm just so attractive you wanted to admire me for a while?"  
  
The withered old lady smiled and contined working on her craft with nimble fingers.  
  
  
  
A half hour passed, and soon the aged woman had completed a pair of dolls. She handed one to each of them.  
  
Heero's was a scowling doll with piercing cobalt eyes and coffee- brown felt hair that spiked in every direction, clad in black felt shorts, a dark green felt tank top, and ugly yellow felt shoes. Heero leaned forward slightly to glare at his sneakers in distaste.  
  
Duo, however, was thrilled with his own beaming, violet-eyed plushie. His wore felt priest's garb, black felt pants (flared arounded the thigh, of course), and black felt mini-boots, nearly identical to Duo's own outfit, though *much* smaller. The hair was a long stuffed felt braid, with a tiny strip of violet cloth sewn around the end, just like the violet ribbon tied to the end of his own braid.  
  
The woman watched as the two boys examined their dolls, a knowing smile playing on her lips. "Well, boys, what do you think of them?  
  
"They're great!" Duo exclaimed as he vaulted off the stool.  
  
"You do good work," Heero stated, sending another murderous scowl at his shoes, "possibly too good. How much do we owe you?"  
  
"Nothing at all, boys. Consider them a gift."  
  
Duo looked at her incredulously. "A gift? What are you thinking? We'll pay--"  
  
"They're a *gift* to the two greatest kids I've ever met; it's not every day I run into gundam pilots, you know." Instantly, Heero's gun was aimed at her forehead, ready to take her out. " Don't worry, boys, your secret is safe with me; I only wish there was something more I could do for you..."  
  
The American pilot stared at her in shock. "How.... how did you know?"  
  
"A little bird named Howard told me, dear. My little brother told me to keep an eye out for you, since you and your friend would be stationed in this area, Duo. I'm glad to have met you." She turned away, putting her sewing supplies back into the box, heedless of the handgun still trained on her. "Now, get out of here, boys; I have dolls to make! Oh, and put that away, dear, before someone notices and thinks you're going to kill a defenseless old woman."  
  
For a reason not even he understood, Heero immediately flicked on the safety and replaced his weapon in his waistband. Something in his gut told him that she wasn't a threat, reluctant though he was about letting who knew his identity live.  
  
"Good boy. Now scat, I have work to do, and you two have a fair to enjoy," she called over her shoulder, watching the pair walk off into the crowd, following her advice.  
  
After they were a good distance away from the doll-maker's booth, Heero snagged Duo's shirt sleeve, bringing him to an abrupt halt. "Duo, we're going home."  
  
Duo nodded. "Yeah... I'm all *funned* out, myself."  
  
They walked back to their apartment in silence, each with a small stuffed toy clutched in hand.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
That night after they finished eating, Duo sat the two dolls on the table, examining them with his chin resting in his hands. Heero watched the other boy in silence for a few minutes before his curiosity got the better of him. "Why are you staring at those things?" he inquired.  
  
"I was wondering... can we trade? I'd rather have a doll of you than of myself..." he glanced up at his companion hopefully.  
  
Heero studied Duo for a moment, then nodded, reaching to pick up the tiny replica of the braided pilot. "I like this one better, anyway." he said, tucking it under his arm and stalking off to find his laptop.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was closing on midnight when Heero shut down his laptop. As much as he trusted his insticts, his training still insisted that he double- check the old woman's story. Howard had been a little startled when Heero had contacted him instead of Duo, but after reassuring the old man of Duo's safety, he confirmed that the old woman they had met was indeed Howard's sister, and could be trusted. Heero was mildly relieved to know that his instincts were correct, and that he wouldn't have to hunt her down and kill her.  
  
He sat at the desk for a while, staring at "Shinigami-chan," as Duo called it, which was settled up against the desk lamp, as he contemplated the events of the day. He had actually enjoyed their little excursion to the fair far more than he had let on; it had been one of the best days of his life. Maybe he should listen to Duo more often....  
  
He clicked off the lamp and snatched the doll before making his way over to the bed where the American was already fast asleep on his side of the bed. Heero pulled back the blanked and crawled under the sheets, placing Shinigami-chan on his bedside table. As he rolled over to face the other pilot, he noticed that Duo was snuggled against the tiny stuffed replica of himself, a soft smile on his face.  
  
'You know, that's a good idea.' He reached over his shoulder to retrieve his own doll, and clutched it against his chest as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
~Owari~  
  
Jupiter Strahan - just another 1x2/2x1 freak  
  
AIM: JupiStrahan  
  
[1] Pocket?! Where?!?! ...Hmm.... maybe there's one *inside* his Spandex Space!  
  
[2] The line "Kill Pixels, not People" is from Heat.net  
  
[3] This line is also trademark of Heat.net 


	6. Appreciate Beginnings

Title: Appreciate Beginnings  
  
Author: Jupiter Strahan  
  
Pairing: 2+1, 1+2  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: shonen ai, sweet, fluffy-sap, possibly a little OOC?  
  
Disclaimer: Characters not mine. Ficcie is.  
  
  
  
Appreciate Beginnings by Jupiter Strahan  
  
  
  
The sounds of jackhammers and shattering concrete greeted the dawn, cheerfully aiding Heero in finding a reason to glare at every living creature and inanimate objected that dared to cross his path. He wasn't having a good morning, and the raucous noise outside certainly wasn't helping.  
  
He glared angrily, almost jealously at Duo, who lay comfortably in their bed, snuggled under the covers, with a content expression on his sleeping features. How in the name of All that is Holy could Duo sleep through this racket?!  
  
He showered, dressed in the same tanktop and spandex as usual, and stalked into the kitchen to prepare something to eat, each passing second grinding his nerves. His head was throbbing in unexpressed agony as he fried the eggs he would be eating for his breakfast.  
  
Heero knew exactly why his skull was aching so relentlessly. Last night had been particularly loud. Duo had insisted that they attend a block party they had been invited to; or rather, that Duo had been invited to. Though Heero had been reluctant, he let himself be convinced with the thought that Duo might get himself into trouble if he went to a party alone. He had spent the entire night (until three o'clock, anyway) observing his partner from the edge of the room, as far away from the party he could possible get without physically leaving Duo unattended. Unfortunately, it wasn't far enough because the loud, thumping noise most teenagers called music had taken it's toll on his sensitive ears, leaving him what may have been the worst headache he'd ever had.  
  
He was grateful that he didn't have to prepare for a mission today; he'd be content to stay home in peace until his head stopped aching. Unfortunately, the contruction workers outside seemed to have a different idea.  
  
Duo woke up slightly tired, and very rumpled, slowly sitting up and rubbed his eyes in an attempy to clear his fuzzy brain. Gradually, he became aware of what was going on around him, and grinned in sheer glee as he identified the sounds that had woken him, immediately deciding that today he was going to bug the living hell out of his partner. He practically shot out of ben, pulled on his baggy black riding pants, and dashed out into the hallway, his other clothing lying forgotten on the bedroom floor.  
  
Heero grouned and bit back the urge to roll his eyes; he'd done it again! He scooped half the eggs into a bowl of rice and dropped the spatula back into the scorched pan, glaring at the offending eggs that remained. Why had he made more than necessary? This was the third time this month that this had happened. It was completely illogical that he would double the food rationings without even noticing it, but somehow it had happened, and it had happened more than once.  
  
He growled in frustration as he grabbed a fork and stabbed a chunk of egg, his skull still throbbing painfully.  
  
At the sound of quick footsteps coming down the hall, Heero looked up just in time to see Duo bounding in, topless and barefoot, grinning for all he was worth. In different circumstances, such an image would have had him quite happy, but as intriguing as the sight was, it didn't help to lighten his mood now.  
  
"Why the hell are you so happy?" he ground out, eyes following Duo's every movement, from the twinkling eyes to the swinging braid, tied with the violet ribbon the Japanese pilot had given him.  
  
"Good morning to you, too, Sunshine!" Duo chirped in return. He could feel Heero's gaze on him, and immediately could tell that Heero was having one of his worser mornings; it wouldn't be smart to try to annoy him... but it's certainly be fun! He laughed to himself, turning towards the refridgerator to find something to eat. Today was going to be entertaining!  
  
"Breakfast is on the stove, Duo." Heero grunted irritably.  
  
The American glanced over his shoulder, and sure enough, he spotted the pan of fried eggs and the bowl of rice beside it. He was mildly surprised and genuinely pleased to see that Heero had prepared his breakfast as well.  
  
Usually Heero would prepare a small meal for himself and tell Duo to fix his own. Recently, though Heero sometimes would makes enough for the both of them, which pleased Duo to no end, not to mention that Heero's meals usually turned out tasting far better than his own.  
  
He grined again and scooped the remaining eggs into the rice bowl that had been left out for him. It was nice to know that Heero thought about him --Probably not as foldly as he might want, granted-- but at least there was some regard for him behind those intoxicating cobalt eyes.  
  
He set his bowl on the table next to Heero and was about to sit down when a stroke of inspiration hit him. With luck, his efforts would pay off, and he wouldn't get clobbered for it.  
  
In a quite move, he flung both arms around the neck of a rather startled Heero Yuy, who froze, fork dropping from motionless fingers. He felt the other boy tense up, but ignored it and pressed on, pulling his chest up tightly against the other's, gracefully straddling his waist and seating himself on Heero's lap.  
  
Heero sat immobile , absorbing the warmth of Duo's bare chest pressed against his own. Warm breath tingled his ear, and the scent of Duo's shampoo teased his nose. Slowly he relaxed and almost thoughtlessly closed his eyes. He reached an arm around the other boy's slim, muscled waist, running his fingers over Duo's hip, coming to rest at the small of his back, here he traced light circles over the smooth pale skin.  
  
The braided boy nuzzled Heero's ear, his cheek pressed gently against the other's. After a second, Duo tightened his arms around Heero's tanned neck in an intimate yet friendly gesture, and whispered into his ear. "Thanks for fixing breakfast, Heero."he breathed in a low voice. "It really means a lot to me."  
  
He pulled himself even closer against Heero's chest, the pressure causing his touch to become heated. He reveled in the feeling of those firm musicles and the smooth flesh underneath the thin cotton tank top.  
  
Heero tried to concentrate on remembering to brethe. Being so close to the American, touching him, was emasculating his iron control over his mind and body. Just thinking about him seemed to have that effect. His hand still mindlessly rubbed over the small of Duo's back as he attempted to focus on processing the long-haired boy's words. "No problem, Duo. Anytime." he answered huskily when he had finally formulated a reply, pathetic as it was. The only thing that was registering now was the thought that from now on, he'd be making breakfast for two every morning.  
  
He didn't want the moment to end. It seemed like every time the braided boy was near him, he was left wanting more. More of what, he was never quite sure. Now he knew exactly what it was the he had wanted, and now that he was recieving what he had hoped for, he was going to hold onto it as long as he could, and enjoy every second of it.  
  
Duo smiled against the juncture of Heero's cheek and ear, lips brushing lightly over the sensitive flesh. A wave of slightly surprised satisfaction washed over him as he felt Heero shudder in reponse. He hadn't expected to get a reaction from the gesture, especially not such an obvious one.  
  
Duo knew he was walking a fine line. On one side there was a relationship to be created, a bond beyond the simple friendship they currently shared, one that Duo would be all to happy to have. On the other side of the line was isolation. One wrong move could ruin the fragile friendship he had worked so painstakingly to build, or even scare Heero emotionally, preventing any attempt to form a relationship with him in the future, whether from him or someone else. The stakes were high for both of them.  
  
He reached up to run his hands up through the other boy's chocolate- brown hair, starting at the base of his neck, the short silky strands tickling his palms and the calloused pads of his fingers massaging his scalp. As much as he wanted to advance their relationship into something more, the risk was too great. He's be content with what he already had for the time being. It was enough for now.  
  
The chestnut-haired youth pulled away from the Japanese boy, steadying himself of Heero's bare shoulders and he raised himself up off of the spandex-clad lap.  
  
Heero's hands slid away from the American's waist as his pulled away, the comforting heat and delicious pressure Duo's body had provided was removed, leaving his skin heated and aching to be touched.  
  
He opened his eyes, suddenly acutely aware that the headache that had been plaguing his was completely gone; it had stopped hurting instantly when Duo had embraced him. Even stranger was that he found that he didn't really care why, either. His headache was no longer important. The only thing that mattered was the boy who was standing in front of him. He sought out Duo's eyes, silently requesting and explanation of what had just passed between them.  
  
Duo stood before the Japanese boy, fingers tingling and skin burning, looking down into the depthless blue gaze that had ensnared him from the first time their eyes had met. He knew what the other was asking him, but he also knew that it was still too soon. Heero wasn't ready to take the next step.  
  
He knelt down, meeting Heero's gaze at eye level, and sought out one of Heero's hands with his own, still wearing a gentle smile. He leaned forward until their faces were mere inches apart and spoke in a hushed tone. "Not yet, my friend. You'll know soon enough."  
  
  
  
~ Owari ~  
  
Jupiter Strahan  
  
AIM: JupiStrahan  
  
e-mail: JupiStrahan@hotmail.com 


	7. Appreciate Prayer

A slim, spandex-clad teen climbed a set of stairs in an apartment building. It was late; dusk had fallen three hours previous, but he felt oddly refreshed. It could be that his mission had gone much better than anticipated---he'd finished it in two days, and he was expecting it to take at least four--- not to mention that he didn't have a scratch on him. Something about the atmosphere tonight left him feeling in a surprisingly good mood. He had almost smiled at the little girl who had been trying to sell him cookies when he passed her on the street. Granted, he hadn't actually smiled, but he had been shocked to feel his lip twitch slightly when the tiny child had tugged gently on his tanktop, untucking it, grinning widely all the while.  
  
He unlocked the door to their apartment, noting with satisfaction that the door swung open silently, meaning that Duo had oiled the door hinges as Heero had told him to. Soundlessly he shut the door and made his way toward the living room where his partner most likely was, judging from the sounds that were coming from that area of the apartment.  
  
He stopped in the doorway and glanced around the room, eyes immediately spotting his roommate. Duo lay spralled across the ratty, scratchy old sofa in their apartment staring fixedly at the television, mechanically feeding popcorn into his grinning mouth, completely oblivious to his observer or anything else, for that matter.  
  
Heero leaned against the wall and peered at the television, which currently featured what appeared to be a man in a lobster suit walking through a restaurant. Heero shook his head, his lip quirking slightly at Duo's choice of entertainment. It was one of the many movies Duo rented whenever Heero had a mission and he didn't. His gaze returned to his partner, whose position had not changed. He was still entranced by whatever was happening on the screen.  
  
Heero didn't know how long he stood there, but after a few minutes, Duo let out a chuckle and swung his feet off the sofa and onto the carpet, eyes never leaving the screen. Suddenly he noticed Duo's lips began to sync the words from the movie. 'How many times has he seen this?' Heero wondered.  
  
"The moment I wake up...!" Duo said in a low voice, which slowly rose to normal speaking volume. "Before I put on my make-uuup!"  
  
Heero blinked. Make-up? Duo wore make-up? No, he'd been around Duo long enough that make-up wasn't part of Duo's normal routine. His eyes narrowed at Duo. Suddenly, a set of decidedly feminine voices chimed in from the television, "I say a little prayer for you..." The pilot's eyes flew to the TV screen where two women were shown, the source of the female voices.  
  
Duo picked up again, "While combing my hair now..." Deep blue eyes shot back to the braided boy who was slowly standing, the TV remote control in hand. Heero arched an eyebrow. Duo was singing? "and wond'ring what dress to wear now!" Duo had *definitely* seen this movie too many times.  
  
Duo closed his eyes, completely caught up in the song, holding the remote as though it were a microphone. "I say a little prayer for you!" he sang, voice building up, pointing his finger at the screen where the women were shown, singing along with them. Heero stood silently watching Duo, surprise etched clearly across his features.  
  
"Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart,  
  
and I will love you forever, and ever, we never will part,  
  
and how I love you, together, forever, that's how it must be;  
  
To live without you would only mean heartbreak for me!"  
  
The Japanese boy felt the smile coming on, but he didn't suppress it. The antics of his partner were interesting enough when they were simply around each other, but it seemed that when Duo was alone, or at least thought he was alone, he was more.... He couldn't think of the right work for it. He was just more "Duo."  
  
"I run for the bus, dear," Duo sang into the remote, his free hand moving through the air as though he were the one in the movie singing, and not just a long-haired boy wielding the controls to a television. "while riding I think of us, dear. I say a little prayer for you..."  
  
Heero simply watched the boy put on a show for no one, occasionally glancing at the screen to see what was happening in Duo's movie. His eyebrow rose once again as he saw the patrons of the entire restaurant singing the song, including the men the the lobster suits. Duo certainly had a strange sense of humor.  
  
"At work I just take time,  
  
and all through my coffee break time..."  
  
He certainly had a good voice though. Duo seemed to hit each note with incredible precision and emphasis, though Heero had never heard Duo sing before. It had never even occured to him that Duo *could* sing, but thinking about it now, because Duo's voice was so pleasant to hear (not necessarily to listen to, however) it seemed natural that Duo would have a talent for song. After a moment he decided that active thought wasn't needed to enjoy the singing, and he let his mind drift with the sweet tenor, eyes trained on its source, subconsciously taking in every move of the boy's body, the smooth rapid movement of his hands, the sway of his hips to the beat of the music, the responding swing of the neat chestnut braid, which occasionally bounced off the boy's back.  
  
At some point, the song hit an interlude and Duo's eyes opened, falling upon Heero leaning against the wall, piercing blue eyes trained on him. He froze for a moment, like a deer caught in headlights, then flushed crimson as he tried to think of a way to cover for his actions without looking like more of a fool that he usually did. "Um... hi, Heero, I, uh... I wasn't expecting you back yet, and I was um, I was getting a little stiff and, well..." His mind went blank. The American cursed himself inwardly. Of all times to be unable to come up with a good excuse, why did it have to be now? He had tried so hard to get Heero to at least regard him as a comrade at least, the last thing he wanted was for Heero's meager respect for him as a partner to be jeopardized, but it seemed like he was in over his head.  
  
Heero merely gazed at the other boy, his amusement concealed, but only just. He couldn't explain his need to see Duo embarassed; maybe it was just because it so rarely happened. However, he knew that embarassment was often followed by anger, and he loathed the thought of having Duo upset with him. "You sounded good. You should sing more often." The words fell from his lips without thought, and the moment they were spoken, he kicked himself inwardly. Duo wouldn't understand what he meant to say, or how he felt. Hell, *he* didn't know how he felt! He turned abruptly and headed down the hall without another word.  
  
The dark-haired pilot's unexpected complement caught Duo offguard. And judging by the way he was retreating into his room, he had said more than he'd meant to. He certainly didn't want Heero to think of him as nothing more than a loud-mouthed fool, but it would be worse if Heero's mood changed because of a few ill-chosen words. He had noticed that the boy's mood was different that it usually was - for the most part, Duo could read Heero's mood, like a book, and it was something he prided himself on. He couldn't quite identify what was going through Heero's mind, but he had a good idea of what it might be.  
  
"You know, the song isn't over yet..." He said softly, knowing that Heero would hear him anyway. As he'd hoped, Heero slowed considerably and glanced at him over his shoulder. Duo instantly drove on, "And the movie's not over, either. I could use some company."  
  
Heero turned to face him, but made no move to re-enter the living room. A few seconds later, the interlude faded, and Duo raised the remote to his lips and began to sing once again, this time staring directly into the eyes of his roommate.  
  
"My darlin', believe me,  
  
for me there is noooo  
  
one but you..."  
  
He held his arm outstretched to the other, emphasising his words.  
  
"... please love me too...  
  
and I'm in love with you...  
  
and answer my prayer, babe."  
  
Heero padded back into the room where Duo stood, their eyes locked. He gave a nearly unnoticeable nod, and seated himself on the sofa.  
  
"Say you love me too...!  
  
Duo finished the song with less fervor than he had started with. Heero knew the American was trying to find a way to keep as much tension out of their relationship as possible. Though Heero never made mention of it, he was sincerely grateful for Duo's efforts, they were the reason they worked so well together in the first place.  
  
The dialogue of the movie started up again, and Duo let out a sigh of relief. He looked at the sofa, then looked around the room for another seat. Before he had a chance to move across the room to the padded chair on the other side, he felt a sharp tug on his braid. Turning, he found it loosely gripped in Heero's hand. "Um, Heero?"  
  
"Sit."  
  
Duo cocked his head to the side, then complied, beginning to kneel on the carpet. Another tug.  
  
"Geez! What?"  
  
"Not there." Heero gave the braid yet another tug, and scooted a few inches over, making his intention clear beyond any doubt. "If you sat on the floor, your head would block the TV."  
  
Duo smirked at his partner and fell back onto the couch, nestling himself between Heero, the couch pillows, and the popcorn bowl, then glanced at the screen again. "Ooh! This is my *favorite* part!"  
  
A few minutes later, Heero broke the silence between them with a word. "Explain." If there was one thing he hated, it was not knowing what was going on.  
  
"Well, in a nutshell, it's about this chick, and she finds out that her best friend is getting married, and she realizes that she's in love with him. She tries to steal her friend back from his fiance', because she's scared she'll lose him." Duo let out a sad laugh. "It's a great movie, but God, I hope that never happens to me."  
  
Heero's expression didn't change, instead he turned back to face the screen. Duo sighed quietly and turned his attention to the movie once again. Ignoring the movie completely, Heero watched Duo out of the corner of his eye, understanding dawning on him. "It won't happen, Duo. Not to you, anyway."  
  
~Owari  
  
  
  
Jupiter Strahan 


	8. Appreciate Comfort

Title: Appreciate Comfort  
Author: JupiStrahan  
Pairings: 2+1+2  
Warnings: mild shonen ai, sweet, sappish  
Disclaimer: Everything in this fic is a creation of mine. Any similarity with a particular anime (Namely Gundam Wing) is purely coincidental. Yeah. Right. I also have some oceanside property in Arizona if anyone is interested.  
Dedication!: To my dear imouto, Lena-chan, and to SonyMouse-san, who writes some of my *favorite* fics, then leaves them unfinished. ^_^;

  
Appreciate Comfort by JupiStrahan

Duo awoke with a start, and glanced around the living room from his place on the sofa. The television was still on, but the volume was low. A quick check of the clock on the wall told him he'd been asleep for nearly two hours, and Heero would probably have already gone to bed. He sat up and groaned as his neck protested the movement. Rubbing the back of his neck with one hand, he slowly stood and stretched, mildly attempting to stop the ache in his muscles. He rolled his head from one side to the other, and the pain began to subside. 

Heero had come back from a mission that evening, but had a lot of work left to do to cover his tracks, and had sternly requested that Duo find something else to do while he finished up his mission, instead of distracting him. Duo had been somewhat miffed at the rebuff. He wouldn't have tried to distract Heero from his work, he knew how important it was for their cause, and that bugging Heero when he was trying to do something was a very effective way of asking to be killed. He had accepted it, though reluctantly, and retreated into the living room to watch TV and eat ice cream, as he sometimes did when he felt put off.

Duo lifted the ice cream carton, confirming that it was empty. Good, he told himself; he wouldn't have been too keen on cleaning up leftover melted ice cream in the middle of the night, and since Heero usually woke before him, he would have recieved an earful for leaving a mess for the other boy to clean up. He snorted and threw the carton away, then retreated into the bedroom.

The door swung open silently, revealing Heero lying on top of the bed, fast asleep. Duo couldn't stop the slight grin that crept onto his face at the sight. The pale yellow sneakers lay discarded on the floor, barely noticeable in the dim moonlight that filtered into the room through the open blinds. The light was somehow reflected off of the socks which Heero still wore, and for a moment Duo found something strangely appealing about seeing Heero in his socks. Duo crept noiselessly toward the bed to observe his sleeping partner, settling on the side of the bed, absently toeing off his own boots. Heero's limbs stood out from the bedspread and dark clothing he wore, pale arms and legs, and a face framed by dark, coffee-brown hair. It was as messy as ever, but held a distinctively attractive quality to it, covering patches of his face.

He leaned a bit closer to examine Heero's face, eyes softly closed, lips parted slightly. It seemed too rare, these times when Heero's rest was uninhibited by nightmares. It seemed that the demons that usually plagued his sleep had decided to give him a night off, and Duo was glad for it.

Duo stripped off his wrinkled black over-shirt and white color, then his riding pants, enjoying the feel of the air on his skin. The weather was perfect, and he could see why Heero had decided to sleep without the covers. He walked over to his side of the bed and climbed on, lying on his back. After few minutes of failed attempts at going to sleep, he rolled onto his side to look at Heero once again.

They were nearly touching, only a few centimeters separated them. Carefully, he brought a hand up to finger the thin, soft material of Heero's tanktop. 'It's too bad he didn't take that off, too,' he muttered to himself, running his hand down the side of Heero's chest. He blinked drowsily, then, deciding that Heero most likely wouldn't even notice, he laid his head down on the pilot's torso. The soft, steady beat of Heero's heart almost surprised him, but it made him feel better just the same. Every once in a while, it was reassuring to be reminded that Heero wasn't really all that different from him, that he was still a fifteen-year-old boy, and not just a pawn in a war, or a machine, as he sometimes teased.

He threw his arm over Heero's chest, and moved his leg so that it intertwined with Heero's, careful that he might not wake the sleeping pilot. The night was warm, but Heero's body was warmer, and the extra body heat relaxed him. The scent that Heero carried teased his nose, and he nuzzled the skin of his partner's shoulder, his nose brushing lightly on Heero's muscled bicep. He smiled to himself. He would be more than happy to sleep like this every night.

No more than a minute later, he heard a voice that shook him out of his reverie.

"Duo?" 

Duo tensed slightly. It had all ended too soon, and now he'd have to deal with an unhappy Heero. He tilted his head up, reluctant to lift it from the warmth Heero's body provided. He met the other boy's gaze, stiffling a grin at the way Heero was looking at him, one eye cracked open slightly, the other still closed, then answered sheepishly, "Uh, yeah?"

The dark-haired boy's eye closed again, and a smile tugged at his lips. "Comfortable?"

Shock was the first emotion that registered to Duo, quickly followed by relief. Heero wasn't angry with him, and if he had wanted Duo to move, he would have told him so. He grinned at his partner, knowing Heero would notice, even with his eyes closed. "Very." He replied, then nuzzled Heero's chest again before adding, "You smell good."

There was no answer at first. but after a few seconds, a soft, humored "Hn" escaped Heero's lips. Duo felt it more than heard it, and tightened his arm around Heero's side. As though it were a signal, he felt Heero's arms raise up, then wrap around him, resting lightly on the small of his back. Duo smiled again. "Comfortable?" he mimicked.

Heero ran a rough, calloused hand up the long-haired boy's back, brushing against the soft hairs that grew and the nape of his neck, then moved it slowly back down to meet his other hand. "You have no idea." 

~Owari


End file.
